Sasuke, Hinata y la maldicion
by Chia Moon
Summary: Cuando marcha, Sasuke se encuentra con una vision que no esperaba y con quien menos esperaba. ¿Podrá romper la maldición?


Premio por fan destacado en imaginación fanfiction para **Procrastinacion.**

* * *

Datos del fic:

**Título**: Sasuke, Hinata y la maldición.

**Pareja**: Sasuhina (¿?)

**Advertencia**: OOC.

**Estad**o: COMPLETO.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece es de su respectivo autor.

* * *

**Sasuke, Hinata y la maldición**

_Eres hombre, podría curarte._

_Pero no sé._

_._

* * *

Sasuke se detuvo cuando lo vio. En seco. Debía de tener muy mala memoria si no conseguía cuadrar todo y si repentinamente le parecía de locos.

Pero no era para menos: estaba viendo a Hinata Hyûga completamente en bolas encima del lago. Si mal no recordaba, ese chico era lo más tímido del mundo. No. Había otro error. Si, su memoria en cuanto a recordar compañeros a veces era nula.

Hinata era una mujer.

¿Por qué diablos estaba viendo entonces, y muy claramente, un buen instrumental masculino entre sus piernas? Podría haber pensado que era Neji, pero sabía perfectamente que estaba muerto. Naruto se lo había contado alguna que otra vez cuando se reunían para tratados más serios.

Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo. Más que nada porque generalmente, ese lugar era el que él utilizaba para acampar cuando salía de Konoha. No quería perturbar lo que estuviera haciendo, pero es que era su lugar favorito.

Remugó.

Y entonces, él se giró.

Había cambiado su musculatura y lo que había entre sus piernas, pero conservaba su cabello largo, que había recogido en una coleta alta. Al volverse que lo viera claramente era normal, estaba ahí de pie, como un pánfilo que dudaba qué hacer.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

Dio un respingo al escucharle y cómo chapoteaba por encima del agua para llegar hasta él.

Sí, claramente era Hinata Hyûga, pero en varón. Tragó.

—¿Vienes de visita? ¿Vas a ver a Naruto-kun?

—Sí —confirmó. ¿Es que acaso no era consciente de que estaba en pelota picada?

—¡Qué bien! —exclamó dando una palmada—. Se pondrá muy contento de verte.

Sasuke asintió lentamente.

—¿Sabes que…?

Hizo un gesto hacia sus ingles, alargando la pregunta para que la comprendiera. Hinata siguió su mirada, dando un gritito que aunque era con un tono masculino se notó muy femenino. Se cubrió con ambas manos y le miró. Se percató de que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—Fui a una misión y terminé así. Pensé que se pasaría si me cansaba, pero… no sale. No comprendo del todo las indicaciones del libro y…

Repentinamente, puso los ojos en blanco y se desmayó. Sasuke lo aferró justo a tiempo, soportando su peso con una sola mano y su cuerpo. Tras sacudirlo y notar que no reaccionaba, lo arrastró hasta donde estaba sus pertenencias.

Recordó lo que le estaba contando y buscó algún tipo de libro en especial. Había uno pequeño que estaba cargado de conjuros extraños. Una de las páginas estaba algo doblada y dedujo que sería ese. Tras leerlo, suspiró.

Lo miró de reojo.

—Pues va para largo, tsk —dijo.

El libro era conciso. Puede que las letras antiguas y el idioma de un clan extinto no había sido entendido por ella, pero claramente, la respuesta era obvia.

Se apoyó contra el árbol.

Eso iba a ser interesante de ver.

_Si romper la maldición quieres y recuperar tu yo, al pecado del sexo de tu gusto habrás de recurrir._

¿Quién sería el guapo que se la metiera transformado en hombre para curarla?

Por un instante, se vio tentado. Muy tentado.

Demasiado.

Hasta que recordó que no tenía ni idea de cómo se hacía. Que ella podría seguir enamorada de Naruto y que jamás se lo perdonaría.

Pero lo más importante. ¿Cómo tenía uno sexo con un hombre? Dios, si hasta las mujeres le parecían completamente difíciles.

Miró el trasero que casi parecía brillar por la luna.

Sacudió la cabeza.

A veces, echaba de menos el tiempo en que era desconocedor de esos asuntos.

Quizás, con un beso…

Se inclinó, preguntándose qué diablos estaba haciendo. Pero posó los labios su trasero. Un casto y rápido beso en las duras cuchas.

Por supuesto, no funcionó.

Sólo consiguió ponerse como un dichoso tomate y hacer el mayor ridículo del mundo.

Al cuerno. Él no estaba para esos líos. Si alguien quería, y sabía, metérsela por el trasero; que lo hiciera.

Por otro lado, sería una pena perder esa oportunidad, pero…

—¡Ahg!

A medida que meditaba y rumiaba, la noche terminaba.

Hinata despertó a su lado.

—Sasuke… Me has salvado —murmuró tallándose el ojo derecho—. ¡Gracias!

Sasuke negó, cubriéndolo con la capa.

—Sigues siendo varón.

Le explicó la situación de forma más clara.

—¿Por un hombre? —Hinata parpadeó—. Pero ahora soy hombre.

Dios santo, era más inocente que él incluso. Intentó explicárselo más claro.

—¡Ay, santo cielos! —exclamó cubriéndose la boca—. ¿Eso es posible?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que sí. ¿Por qué no vas con Naruto?

Hinata negó y no dio explicaciones.

Sasuke se rascó la nuca.

—He de viajar. Quizás encontremos otra solución —ofreció.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que vaya contigo?

Cabeceó tras meditarlo un momento.

—No soy mejor que Naruto, pero…

—Iré —aceptó Hinata poniéndose en pie. Luego comenzó a vestirse, agachándose, con todo su trasero al aire.

Desvió la mirada de él para llevarla a cualquier parte.

Aquel iba a ser un largo viaje.

Y quién sabe. Igual hasta aprendía cómo lo hacían dos hombres.

F**IN**

**MAYO 2019**

**Gracias por leer y comentar :3**


End file.
